Con aroma a vainilla y canela
by Liridetti
Summary: "Probó sus labios, le supieron a miel, y hundió los dedos en la felicidad de verano que iluminaba sus cabellos de oro"
1. YM I

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, Daisuke Furuya y Yamato Yamamoto._

 _ **Notas de Autora:** Esto es un regalo para los fans del Yuumitsu, salidos del armario o que aún no se han atrevido, así como los no tan fans pero igual lo leen (?) Jeje, este primer drabble es el más sencillo, prometo que mejoraré con los demás._

 _ **Dedicatoria:** Shadechu Nigthray_

 ** _Prompt:_** _001 Inicio ["Tabla Básica" 30 vicios]_

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

El primer encuentro de ambos fue, huh.. enigmático y peculiar, dejando de lado el excéntrico reencuentro de Shinoa y Mitsuba, donde no pasó un segundo para que ambas invocaran sus armas y comenzaran una confrontación que terminó con Guren tomándolas del cuello y los otros tres chicos con la boca abierta; nadie espera que una vez hubiesen salido de las murallas, y fueran presentados como compañeros de escuadrón, Mitsuba lanzara una potente patada lateral a Yuichiro, la cual detuvo sin inmutarse. _Esta chica es terrible,_ pensó Yu, mientras las miradas de ambos chocaban impregnadas de dureza.

Y el suceso tan sólo fue la primera impresión. Conforme transcurrían las horas como equipo, un aura enrarecida ondulaba en torno a los miembros del escuadrón y era fácilmente palpable con las yemas de los dedos, sin embargo, estalló cuando en medio de un momento de decisión, Mitsuba negó con ahínco el caer en una trampa tan obvia tendida por los vampiros.

—¡¿Cómo se puede llamar escuadrón exterminador de vampiros si ni siquiera podemos salvar a una niña?!.

—¡Cállate!—Sangu le sostenía por la muñeca, con más desesperación de la que hubiese querido, el agarre temblaba con vehemencia por la fuerza ejercida, ninguno de los dos cedería. Tenían sus razones, pero aún ninguno comprendía el mundo del otro; uno teñido de negro, más alta jerarquía de arrepentimiento manchado de carmesí, siempre tatuado ardiente el momento que por un descuido de Mitsuba al romper la formación, fue atacada por un jinete del apocalipsis y su líder pagó con la vida el precio de su imprudencia; el otro, nublado por la pérdida de sus familiares, siempre revestido de blanco impoluto, reflejo del lugar donde la sangre cálida y espesa se deslizó sobre cuellos inocentes. Aún no eran conscientes... aún una gruesa capa de hielo los recubría, y por eso, con un movimiento brusco, Yuichiro se soltó del agarre de la joven y se lanzó sin miramientos contra la bestia.

Por un instante percibió la historia repetirse de nuevo, Mitsuba abrió los ojos estupefacta, pero reaccionando casi de inmediato, corrió tras Yu, para evitar que otra catástrofe se sumara a su punzantes memorias. Y en medio de la adrenalina que palpitaba en las venas, cuando vio de soslayo un par de vampiros descender, cuando vio al pelinegro defenderse con su arma, cuando ella dio el golpe final al jinete, y mientras trataba de cubrir lo más posible su piel de la lluvia de sangre, admitió que Yuichiro y ella se parecían más de lo que hubiese querido.

Y horas después, mientras lo observaba a unos metros de distancia consolar a la pequeña con una sonrisa reconfortante, Mitsuba entrecerró los ojos sintiendo un suave aleteo dentro de si, como una especie de comprensión y sentimiento profuso de una tenue admiración mutable; tal vez había errado con su primera impresión sobre él, Yu era distinto a muchos... Apretó la mandíbula, mientras inhalaba por la nariz con lentitud.

Aún no era momento. Pero fue el inicio de algo grato y cálido, un rayo de sol en medio de aquel mundo destruido.

* * *

 **.**


	2. YM II

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, Daisuke Furuya y Yamato Yamamoto._

 ** _Prompt:_** _012 Espinas ["Tabla Básica" 30 vicios]_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Mitsuba era una muñeca. Con zarcillos de oro enmarcando su rostro, y órbitas purpura que hacían caer en espiral, y perderse en lo más recóndito de las galaxias de su alma. Era una muñeca. No tenía piel de porcelana, en su lugar, era marcada por rasguños y cicatrices, y sus manos eran ásperas y fuertes para empuñar un arma pesada. No vivía rodeada de lujos rosa, ni sueños y esperanzas de azúcar; en su lugar, tenía un alma deshilachada, y metas cortas impuestas por defecto -Sobrevivir a un mundo devastado-.

Era una niña de trapo, perforada por espinas amargas de realidad, rodeada de la catástrofe que nació de la codicia humana. Simplemente fue formada en las filas del ejército, fácilmente reemplazable si llegaba a perder la vida, y sólo una pieza más de un crudo tablero de ajedrez.

Con un pasado de sal, que siempre se metía en sus ojos y en la frescura de sus heridas durante el fragor de la batalla, y le hacía revivir el carmín derramado aquel día sobre sus mejillas, provocando que inevitablemente sus ojos se cristalizaran. Su miedo a que la historia se repitiera lo ocultaba con un temperamento severo, y bañaba las reacciones de su cerebro en hielo líquido; porque eso era lo que tenía que evitar, _otra pérdida dolorosa._ Además, las mujeres pertenecientes a su prestigiosa familia eran todas fuertes, sobre todo Aoi, su hermana mayor, estar bajo esa sombra le hacía sentirse inferior hasta cierto punto, por eso quería saber... _¿Qué se necesitaba para ser un buen soldado?._

Desde el inicio de su existencia, comparada por los ojos críticos que esperaban un desempeño perfecto en nombre de los Sangu, desde los trece siendo perseguida por los fantasmas de su error en campo de batalla, siempre siendo severa consigo misma. Sin embargo, poco a poco y después de luchar en el escuadrón de Shinoa, comenzó a perdonarse, y los fantasmas se fueron desvaneciendo.

 _Entonces dejó de ser sólo una muñeca..._

La joven caminaba junto a Yuichiro, el Hyakuya tenía las manos detrás de la nuca, mientras permanecía con los párpados cerrados algo indiferente a todo a su al rededor. La rubia miraba el suelo que pisaba, aún algo incómoda, y es que la pregunta de Shinoa la había tomado desprevenida " _¿Cuál fue la razón por la que entraste al Ejército Demonio Imperial Japonés?",_ bastó un segundo para que se hiciera un manojo de nervios y su incomodes la delatara con el simple echo de mirar hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera la Hiragui mientras se mordía el labio. Mitsuba quería aclararle a Yuichiro, que no había sido necesaria la intervención que hizo en su defensa, sin embargo, no podía encontrar las palabras, su lengua parecía trabarse ante el más mínimo intento, e incluso la respiración la tenía enganchada en su garganta. De repente Yu se detuvo.

—Oh, Mitsuba—ella dio un ligero respingo y prestó atención—.Sobre lo de hace un momento —Así que también él quería sacar el tema, se sintió avergonzada, después de todo... fue la única que no respondió, no es como si su razón fuera un gran secreto, pero sí resultaca ser algo muy personal.

—Sí, bueno, yo pude haber respon- —fue interrumpida cuando la mano de Yu desordenó sus cabellos.

—Vamos no te preocupes—dijo con una extensa sonrisa—.Estaremos ahí cuando estés lista, ¿No es así?, somos una familia después de todo —tragó saliva y asintió, no sobraba decir que sus mejillas parecían estar asándose de vergüenza. El chico continuó caminando con la Sangu junto a él, esta vez con una atmósfera más ligera y cómoda.

 _...Y simplemente, fue Mitsuba._

 ** _._**


	3. YM III

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, Daisuke Furuya y Yamato Yamamoto._

 ** _Prompt:_** _016 Insecto ["Tabla Básica" 30 vicios]_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Todo estaba en su lugar, el sol brillando en las extensiones del cielo despejado, la brisa fresca ululando cada cierto tiempo, y algún ligero murmullo ocasional de civiles o soldados que caminaran por allí; todo lo normal de un día libre... incluso Yuichiro podía calificar común de un día de descanso el no tan delgado camino de humo negro que escapaba por la ventana de la cocina de Mitsuba. Suspiró resignado, no había que ser un genio para deducir los acontecimientos catastróficos que posiblemente se estaban dando ahí adentro; se suponía que sería una tarde entre compañeros, para charlar y degustar fuera lo que fuera a "cocinar" la Sangu, claro que Kimizuki traería los platos principales _-Por el bien de todos-,_ y es que a pesar de que ella fuera hábil manejando el filo demoníaco en batalla, si se trataba de cocinar, parecía ser que la musa del carbón y la negrura encarnaba en sus dedos para transmutar de mil maneras misteriosas lo comestible en cenizas; Yu no podía presumir de sus inexistentes dotes como cocinero, sin embargo, podía asegurar que hasta la ensalada podía hacer combustión espontánea en manos de Mitsuba.

Tampoco es como si hubiesen tenido muchas opciones, Kimizuki sentenció que él no haría todo el trabajo sólo; para empezar, él y Yoichi no eran opción, y Shinoa... bueno, sólo bastaba pensar en la última vez que casi encendió la casa. Al final no quedó más alternativa, y Mitsuba terminó aceptando _-Aunque ni siquiera ella estaba convencida-_

Y al final la situación se había presentado de esa manera. Yu intentó disipar el aroma amargo que intoxicó sus fosas nasales con un frenético aletear de su mano frente al rostro, sin obtener resultados.

—Es increíble...—murmuró al ver a la pobre rubia batallar con el contenido viscoso de una cacerola que, literalmente, estallaría en llamas en cualquier momento—.Oi Mitsuba, ¿Qué se supone que haces?—preguntó y la mencionada dio un respingo de sorpresa.

—¿Yu, qué haces aquí?, todavía es muy temprano—respondió al ver como el Hyakuya caminaba a su lado, arrugó las cejas cuando lo vio tapándose la nariz.

—Ya imaginaba que estarías en una situación así —decía sin importarle la mueca de disgusto que se profundizaba cada vez más en el semblante de la joven—, Y... tenía hambre, pero esa cosa—señaló el mejunje negro en el fondo de la olla—,no puede ser comestible.

—¡¿Ah?!—replicó, sin embargo casi de inmediato parpadeó extrañada cuando vio a Yu pasearse por la cocina buscando algo con la mirada, para finalmente centrar su atención curioso en un libro de cocina abierto en una página en específico. Una sonrisa socarrona surcó los labios del Hyakuya.

—¿Pensabas hacer chocolate?—Mitsu apretó los labios en una fina linea y bajó la mirada algo sonrojada; pensaba hacer algo especial, el cacao era difícil de conseguir, sin embargo... otra vez todo fue un desastre. Apretó con fuerza el mango del traste que contenía el vano intento de dulce. Yu no reparó en el gesto, ya que estaba estudiando la relativamente corta receta, una leve risa burlona escapó de sus labios—.¿Enserio no pudiste con esto?.

—¡¿Ah?!—y el carácter de la teniente explotó—.¡Calla Baka-Yu!, ¡Si alardeas tanto, hazlo tú!.

De repente la cocina se sumió en el silencio, el chico había levantado la mirada del libro con algo que rozaba la estupefacción, y las retinas púrpura de Mitsuba se iluminaron de un extraño brillo malicioso. Oh, perfecto, él y su bocota.

 _..._

Por un momento creyó que él tendría que hacer los dulces por su propia cuenta, sin embargo, "El castigo" fue menos riguroso de lo que pensó, aunque esto no cambiaba mucho en realidad; tendría que ayudarle a Mitsuba con los pocos ingredientes que sobraron. El caso es que la rubia no se detendría hasta lograr hacer un sólo chocolate comestible, y por andar él de bocazas le correspondió ayudarla, tampoco es como si fuera un calvario, sin embargo el problema era que, _ninguno de los dos sabía cocinar._ Aunque, con un libro de cocina a la mano las posibilidades de hacer algo no tóxico aumentaban, ¿Verdad?.

Yuichiro se lavaba las manos pensativo, por un breve momento le recordó cuando de vez en cuando, en el orfanato, les dejaban preparar algo, claro que con la vigilancia de los adultos, aunque él sólo se limitaba a extender los ingredientes a Akane o incluso Mikaela, quienes eran los que orientaban al resto para preparar postres o galletas en la mayoría de los casos, Yu prefería ver a los demás llenarse el rostro de harina y al final comer sin tener que hacer la gran cosa.

—¡Date prisa!—La Sangu lo sacó de su ensoñación—.Ellos estarán aquí pronto.

—Ya, ya, no es para tanto—rápidamente se secó las manos y caminó junto a ella para dar una ojeada a la página donde estaba lo que necesitaban—.¿Ya todo está listo?—de reojo la vio asentir. El pelinegro miraba hacia cualquier dirección con desinterés, sin embargo, sólo era para disimular el cosquilleo que borbollaba en su estómago; tuvo una noción de lo que posiblemente sintieron sus hermanos cuando se emocionaban tanto por divertirse cocinando, y por un momento se arrepintió de no pasar más tiempo con ellos, pronto esos oscuros sentimientos se disolvieron cuando el parlotear de Mitsu llegó a sus oídos.

—¡¿Me estás escuchando?!.

—¿Qué?, ¡Ah sí!—pronto tomó el cartón de leche que reposaba a su lado y centró su atención en lo que hacía.

La rubia vio de reojo la pequeña sonrisa ilusionada del chico, el rojo estalló en sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

 _"Baka-Yu"_

...

Transcurrieron los minutos, hasta que finalmente, pasada una hora, una pasta consistente de un exquisito color marrón reposaba en el fondo de un tazón de vidrio, Yu y Mitsuba con los ojos bastante abiertos, la inspeccionaban como si ni siquiera ellos creyeran que la habían echo, era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, el pelinegro juntó las cejas y mostró una expresión de incredulidad mezclada con felicidad.

—No lo puedo creer—hundió un dedo en la pasta para comprobar que fuera real, ni siquiera Mitsuba replicó, el impacto aún la mantenía contemplando el chocolate; probó un poco, cuando los labios del Hyakuya envolvieron su dedo adornado por una considerable cantidad de mezcla tarareó complacido, ante el visto positivo, la chica tentada por probarlo también busco una cuchara, porque... bueno, se suponía que sería el postre para todos al final de la reunión, sin embargo, inexistentes eran las veces que algo cocinado por ella _-a medias-_ tuviera un buen sabor, sólo sería una pequeña probada culposa que no se arrepentiría de ejecutar. Yu había tomado el tazón y se dio la vuelta hacia donde ella, lo extendió para que pudiese hundir la cuchara, aún él saboreaba el dedo en su boca, sin embargo, luego de un amortiguado zumbido, miró con el horror impregnado en sus retinas a espaldas de Mitsuba, ante ese cambio repentino de facciones, ella se dio la vuelta con lentitud, y su expresión fue parecida, **muy parecida** a la del muchacho.

 _Esa cosa..._

 _...Era del demonio_

—Creí que esas cosas se habían extinguido luego de la catástrofe—murmuró la Sangu tratando de mantener la compostura, al ver el avispón reposando en la pared frente a ellos—.P-pero, ese tamaño no es normal—por su parte Yu continuaba en silencio, aún atorado en un desastroso estado de shock. Fácilmente el tamaño de ese insecto podía medirse con la mitad de Asuramaru, ¡Media hoja de espada!, ¿De dónde rayos salía un bichajo de esas proporciones?. Sí, el avispón gigante japonés debía el adjetivo _"gigante"_ por algo, pero los malditos no pasaban de los seis centímetros, vamos, que esa cosa bien podía anclarse al rostro de cualquiera sin problemas. El único motivo que se le ocurría para esa anormalidad era que las radiaciones producidas por las explosiones un par de años atrás hubiesen creado una especie de mutación en su tamaño, era lo más viable.

Mitsu vio de soslayo, como el Hyakuya elevaba poco a poco el tazón en su mano, casi podía jurar que la palabra, peligro estaba tatuada en su frente; posiblemente fue como acto reflejo, o parte de las formas de defenderse que aprendió con Guren - _Incluso por un momento creyó que el serafín había poseído su cuerpo-_ , sin embargo, cuando la rubia comprendió que pretendía hacer era demasiado tarde.

—¡Espe-

Lo lanzó sin miramientos, el objeto voló por la cocina de lado a lado, hasta impactar con una impecable puntería en el insecto del infierno, borrando su existencia de la faz de la tierra y haciendo estallar el chocolate que contenía en el proceso. Se produjo un silencio de ultratumba, ambos observando expectantes a el pobre avispón aletear un poco hasta ser asfixiado por el chocolate, más silencio... hasta que Mitsuba lo destrozó con una exclamación de hastío.

—¡Mira lo que has echo idiota!.

—¡¿Ah?!, ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!, ¡Esa cosa nos pudo haber deformado la cara!.

—¡No vengas con comentarios estúpidos al respecto!.

—¡¿Quién es el estúpido?!, ¡Al menos YO hice algo y no me quedé parado como tonto!.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?—mascó Mitsuba entre dientes, con el ardor del demonio quemando en su mirada. Los pasos de los chicos que se acercaban por el pasillo los hizo suspirar a la vez, ambos resignándose por completo, ya todo estaba perdido—.Era la primera vez que algo me salía tan bien—Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo también ayudé...

—Oh, ¿Qué es ese agradable aroma?~ ¿Acaso Mitsu milagrosamente cocinó algo consumible por humanos?~—Shinoa entró a la cocina con voz cantarina, sin embargo no pudo ocultar su inmensa sorpresa al ver una de las paredes llenas de chocolate, y un avispón gigante en medio de todo el desastre—.Oh vaya—la rubia resopló y puso las manos en sus caderas, la atención de Yu se desvió hacia lo que sostenía la teniente entre sus dedos.

—Bueno al menos nos quedó el cucharón.

 **.**


End file.
